Last Chance
by MunlytAngel01
Summary: it was the night of tokiya's grad ball... it was fuuko's first dance... and her very last chance to let him know... how she really feels...


well... my very first song fic... i did try my very best to write this one... the plot just came to my mind when i was listening to the song...

last chance is originally sung by blaque... read on guys!

hope you like it!

* * *

Last Chance

-munlytangel01

Two days…

Forty-eight hours…

In two days time, another chapter of his life would end only to unlock another chapter that he has to take. Forty-eight hours from now, he would march up the stage as their class valedictorian and get his high school diploma. He would probably stay for a few weeks but eventually, he would have to leave for Tokyo University to get settled and arrange the things he still has to do before entering college.

Yes, college, his new goal in life. At least it's something way different from his previous goal of avenging the death of his late sister. He finally realized that he has to move on and stop brooding over things that were holding him back to fulfill his dream of becoming one of the most sought after and well known lawyer in Japan. Of course, this would be a piece of cake for him, being the genius that he is. I bet his grades even went beyond the required average to be the class valedictorian.

Unconsciously, I sighed at the thoughts playing in my head. Whether I count it by days or by hours, it still wouldn't change a thing. No matter how I put it, it would still remain a fact that there's so little time left for me to tell him how I really feel, even though I know he won't probably listen and that wouldn't even alter anything.

Hey, don't look at me like that. Yes, it's true. I, Fuuko Kirisawa, fuujin wielder and the tomboy of our school, had admitted to herself that she had, indeed, fallen for the charms of the ever-so-famous, Tokiya Mikagami.

At first, I thought I was crazy to fall for that ice block. He rarely shows his emotions and… he's cold… just like the way ice are. Yet, during the UBS and after I have learned the reason for his aloofness, I found my self wanting to ease away the pain of betrayal written in his eyes for the entire world to read.

Yes, no matter how much he thinks he's good at hiding his emotions and once you get to know him better, beyond his looks, you would see his pain and you would find yourself aching for him and wanting to erase all that.

And that's exactly how I felt that night, when we were watching Recca's fireworks after we got home from the tournament. I never intended to look at him. My eyes just wandered and landed on his face, gently illuminated by the lights coming form the firework display. I have every intention to look away fast before he realize I was looking at him and shot me that icy glare of his, but I was stopped by what I saw in those baby blue orbs. The pain of betrayal, the pain of losing someone dear to him, the loneliness he was feeling. All of these are mirrored on those shiny orbs and I found myself wanting to touch his face and tell him that I'm here for him, somehow, ease his pain or even just share it with him. From that day forward, he stopped being the ice block to me and I found myself feeling something more than friendship for him.

Once again, I can't help but sigh at the complicated situation I was facing.

"Oi, monkey." A familiar voice broke my line of thoughts that made me turn around suddenly, only to find my self face to face with the person haunting it.

"Mi-chan! You scared me to death back there!" I cried out, all thoughts that had been on my mind suddenly vanishing.

I saw him snigger at my actions before leaning against the railing of the rooftop.

"Shouldn't you still be in class?" he asked, his voice clearly accusing me of doing the things I have been used to doing.

"So what? I never liked history anyway." I said, putting my hands at the back of my head and resting it on them, at the same time, allowing me to marvel at the cerulean sky hovering over us.

"You should pay more attention to your studies." He stated.

What he said surprised me that I took a sideway glance at him just to make sure it is him I am talking to. Since when did he care about my studies? Could it be…?

Nah, he couldn't. It was like saying pigs can fly and ravens are white. That emotion is probably way behind his league. Hell, it might not even be in his league.

"Are you lecturing me?" I inquired, my brows furrowing at what he just said.

"No. But if you continue doing that you might not be able to graduate next year."

Great. Just great. He just have to say it, doesn't he?

"What about you? Shouldn't you also be in class?" I countered before we get stuck on me being the subject of our entire, probably short, conversation.

"Well, for your information, unlike you, undergraduates, we don't have classes anymore. Where graduating two days from now, remember?"

Go on. Rub it in. Rub it harder on my face.

It took almost all of my self control not to punch his perfect face and have him graduate with a bruised jaw. Instead, I turned away and refused to say anything anymore because if I do, I might end up shouting my undying love for him and have him insult me in return.

I was about to start thinking of my predicament again when a different, yet seemingly similar, thought entered my head and although it wasn't any of my business, I still gather my courage to ask him. I just want to know. I have to know.

"Do you have a date for the graduation ball tomorrow?" I blurted out before I could even stop myself.

I mentally banged my head on the railings my elbows were resting on. That didn't exactly come out right. I probably sound like I'm asking him to take me to his graduation ball tomorrow night.

Feeling his eyes on me, I averted my face as much as possible to hide the pink hues forming on my cheeks.

"Why do you want to know?" he asked her with that deep baritone voice, making her face almost beet red.

"Well, since it's compulsory for all seniors to go… I just thought that… you know… you might probably have… someone… with… you"

Great! I'm blabbering! He probably thinks that I'm a complete idiot.

I was hoping he was going to call me an idiot or tell me to mind my own business. Instead, there was silence, complete silence, as if both of us stopped breathing and our hearts stopped beating. Mustering the remaining courage I have, I slightly turned to look at him and see his reaction.

Our eyes met, baby blue against deep blue, and time stopped, literally, for me, that is. Once again, I found myself lost in those baby blue orbs. I found myself drowning in those depths and I can't do anything to save myself so I just let myself drown.

This time, however, he was the one to break the stare and pulled me from the short oblivion I was in. Before I could even blink, he already have his back on me and he was walking away, looking as though be won't even bother to look back.

"Mi-chan…" was all I could utter as I watch him walk away.

See why I feel scared of confessing what I feel? I was only so close this time and look what happened. He's probably going to ignore me for the rest of the time he would be spending here before he head to far away Tokyo. I knew I shouldn't have done that. If I didn't, we would probably be talking still and I wouldn't be experiencing this spiteful feeling inside my chest, particularly the place where my heart is located.

Smiling sadly at his back, I prepared myself to turn around and admit the greatest humiliation I ever experienced in life. However, before he could even walk himself out of the rooftop, he stopped and halted me in mid-turn.

For a few seconds, neither one of us spoke nor moved from our place. Turning my head to look at him, I saw him, his back rigid, tense, as if he was mentally debating on something I can't put a finger on.

"Tomorrow…" he finally verbalized, making my heart jump a beat or two.

Could it be…? Is there hope after all…?

A brief silence followed after that one word he said. Deep inside, I'm aching to ask him to continue but I was held back by the thought that I might only push him away if I do that. But gods! He's taking too long to speak and I'm already dying to hear whatever it is that he wants to say!

"I…" he uttered after a few seconds, which seemed like an eternity for me.

If he's going to continue talking to me this way, we'll end up spending the entire day for just one sentence. Not to mention, I'll be facing his back the entire time.

"You…?" I finally inquired, not being able to hold back the nagging feeling deep within me.

Silence… then finally…

"I'll pick you up at six in the evening tomorrow for the graduation ball, ok?" he uttered a little faster than his normal pace of speaking before closing the door behind him and left me alone on the rooftop.

I couldn't move. I couldn't even breathe at what I heard. Did I even heard him right, or my imagination was just playing tricks on me? But I swear I wasn't imagining things.

The ever-so-famous Tokiya Mikagami had just asked me, the school tomboy, to be his date for the graduation ball tomorrow night!

Well, not actually asked but who cares! I'm going to the ball with him!

Hell, looks like pigs could probably fly!

* * *

This is it. In just a few minutes, he'll be here.

Once again, I looked at the mirror in front of me and studied my reflection. My, once unruly, hair is now brushed back and held in a tiny bun just above my nape. A few tendrils were left at the side of my ear, twisted to perfection, just to frame my face in a way I never thought possible. Tiny diamond clips adorned my purple locks and gave me the simplest yet elegant look. My face, for the very first time in my sixteen years of life, had make up on it, giving me a natural look for night events. Rose colored lipstick and a light lip gloss enhanced my lips. On my ears was a pair of dangling earrings the color of the sky and a silver cross choker was gently wrapped around my neck.

Who would have thought a tomboy could look like a lady for once in her life? And that's only the face.

"Nervous?" a soft familiar voice asked me and I looked up the hokage healer's reflection on the mirror I was facing.

"Very." I answered.

Nervous does not even start to describe how I was feeling deep inside. My stomach had been doing flip flops and my heart seemed to be beating trice its normal speed.

"Don't be." Yanagi assured, putting a gentle hand on my shoulders. "You look beautiful and you're going to stun Mikagami-sempai with your appearance."

A soft smile played on my lips. Thank god I told Yanagi about this predicament. She was glad to help me whole heartedly. She even managed to tame Domon and Recca and the rest of the gang when they knew about the invitation I received from Tokiya for tonight. Aside from that, she even let me stay in her place the whole afternoon to get ready for the big night.

"Come. Let me look at you from head to toe, just to check." She said pulling me up from my seat and letting her marvel at my appearance.

She pushed me towards a full length mirror at the other side of her room and together, we marveled at the reflection staring back at us.

The midnight blue gown I was wearing looked utterly divine. It was a haltered gown, flowing down smoothly down my body to show my curves, which I didn't know could look so womanly. I turned slightly to look at how the gown fitted me from the back and I almost smiled at what I saw. From my neck down to my shoulders, the garment hugged me down my waist only to end up in a v-shaped cut just a few inches above my rear. A pair of black stilettos was matched with the dress adorned with little diamonds on the straps of the sandals.

"You look awesome Fuuko." Yanagi stated with awe clearly mirror in her voice.

After that, the doorbell rang and we both look at each other, her, silently wishing me good luck and me, silently thanking her for doing this to me. The doorbell rang once again and we almost smiled. He never liked to be kept waiting especially on someone else's doorstep. For him, it was the most pathetic state a man could ever be in his entire life, next to waiting for the answer of the girl he asked to marry, that is.

Yanagi rushed out to get the door and I took a last glance before slowly following behind. At a snail's pace, I made my way down the flight of stairs that seems to be stretching far more than I had ever imagined. The moment I reached the bottom of the stairs, I looked up, only to be met by Tokiya gaping at me with his mouth slightly ajar.

Gods! My knees almost buckled at the way he was standing there in all his perfect glory. His suite fits him perfectly fine, not to mention, emphasized his broad chest and well-built body. The baby blue long sleeves polo under his suite just emphasized the color of his eyes, and once again, I found myself drowning.

Yanagi's touch, however, saved me from that, as she slowly led me to Tokiya, who was, in turn holding out his hand. I couldn't bring myself to move but Yanagi was again quick to my rescue, holding my hand and gently placing them on top of Tokiya's.

I could have sworn I felt a tingling sensation creeping from where our skins met to the back of my spine the moment our hands touched.

"Now, you two enjoy yourselves tonight." I barely heard Yanagi's voice for my entire being was focused on the place where we were touching each other. "Mikagami-sempai, please bring back Fuuko here at my place, ok?"

A slight nod was his only response before he led me towards the door. I looked back at Yanagi and found her smiling at me, muttering a small 'gambatte'. Then my eyes wandered to the kitchen where Recca and the rest are smiling at me, muttering the same words Yanagi had said.

* * *

The Graduation Ball: the very last time that all seniors would be experiencing the same magic they had experienced during their promenade. For some, it was a time to savor their last moments in high school while for others, it was a time of closure, of saying goodbye to one chapter of their life before they move on to the next.

"Stardust." I read the night's motif placed in a banner as Tokiya slowly led me to the entrance of the place where the dance would be held.

"Far distant stars in a cluster or strewn like a cloud of bright dust in the night sky." He stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

"What?" I asked, oblivious of what he was talking about.

"That's what stardust meant. Scientifically, that is." He said.

"Oh." Is all that I could utter before pushing the thought at the back of my head.

Trust Tokiya to be stating facts at a night like this. I stared ahead, towards the doorway, trying to make myself feel oblivious of the various stares everyone else is giving us. Well, I can't blame them.

"They're probably thinking what a tomboy like me is doing here with you." I uttered under my breath, not intending for my partner to hear.

But Tokiya was gifted with such keen senses that he merely looked at me before staring up ahead.

"I don't care what people think. You should know that by now."

I merely smiled at what he said as I found myself being seated on a table for two just by the corner of the room where I could feel the cold night wind from the balcony nearby. After a few minutes, the food was served and during the course of the entire meal, neither of us said a word, probably because I was once again thinking of that.

To keep my mind of the matter, I decided to talk to him, be my genki self and pretend that nothing's wrong.

"So, Mi-chan… What are your plans after this?" I asked, although I know already what he was planning on doing.

"Three weeks after graduation, I have to leave for Tokyo University." He simply stated, eyeing me in a manner he never looked at me before.

Great! He could have started with stating his vacation plans before he leave, but no, he has to go direct to the point and rub on my face the fact that he'll be leaving.

"You're taking up Political Science as a pre-law, right?"

He only nodded in response.

I sighed. This is my last chance, my very last.

"Exactly how long will it take you until you become a lawyer?" I asked, just to know how long I will have to suffer of not seeing him just like before.

"Eight years, probably more."

"I see." I whispered before looking around the place, only to see the majority of the students are looking at us and whispering something at each other. "They will kill me before this is over."

He raised a questioning brow at my statement, implying me to explain further what exactly I meant.

"Your fans club?" I stated the obvious, motioning to the onlookers talking about us. "They're going to haunt me after this and kill me until I become unrecognizable."

"Don't mind them." He said, more like, commanded really.

But really, what am I doing here? Why did he even ask me to this dance? He's so unpredictable… so mysterious… and that just draw me to him.

"You'll visit, right?" I asked, hoping that this might not probably my last time with him.

"I don't know."

What? He's not going to visit? He'll just go to Tokyo and forget about us?

"What do you mean you don't know? You have to visit." I cried, hoping that he wouldn't sense the panic in my voice.

"There's no reason, really. This place haunts me and by leaving, I might fight off some memories, unpleasant ones. Besides, being a lawyer would do me good in Tokyo where the largest firms are located."

"I see… But what about…" I was about to say 'us, the gang' but decided against it.

Maybe it was the best for him. But then…

He was looking at me in a very odd way. It was as if his eyes are begging me to continue but I can't.

A long silence passed after that. So long that second turned to minutes and minutes turned to hours. The ball was about to end already, I know it, and yet, here I was, feeling like a scared cat under the gaze of a vicious dog. I wanted to dance, but I can't move from my seat nor could I bring myself to ask him to dance.

"Ladies and gentleman, we are about to play the last two songs for tonight. Please take this opportunity to dance with those close to your heart for stardust doesn't only mean a cluster of stars strewn like a cloud of bright dust in the night sky, it also means a dreamy, romantic feeling for each and everyone of us." The emcee of the party announced and as if on a cue, the band started playing a very familiar song.

I sighed, knowing that the party is about to end without me even gathering the courage to tell the man opposite from me what I really feel. Suddenly, something, or rather someone, loomed over me, blocking the lights coming from the beautiful chandeliers hanging above.

I looked at the person and was surprised to see Tokiya standing there beside me, holding out his hands and looking at me in the way I have dreamed of a long time ago.

"Dance with me." He stated, more like commanded me.

As if in a trance, I reached out my hand to his, feeling his soft fingers curling against my skin and holding me in a gentle grip, before standing from my seat and following him to the middle of the dance floor.

Am I dreaming or what? This can't be happening, right?

But it is. His grip on my hands and the people making a way for us while whispering proved this thing to be real enough. Hah! They could all whisper for all I care. It's me he wants to dance with.

Slowly and with his eyes never leaving mine, he guided my hands to his neck, silently telling me to hold him. And hold him, I did, feeling his hands trail the skin of my arms before they went to my waist and held me tighter, closer, to him. As the music filled the air, he guided me in a slow dance that just kept me in a trance.

_This is my last dance with you_

_This is my only chance to do_

_All I can do_

_To let you know that what I feel for you is real_

Instinctively, my hands tighten around his neck as I felt my emotions building up inside me. I let myself drown in his baby blue depths once again, just like those many times that our eyes met.

Our first dance, my last chance. Such irony.

Gods! If he only knew. If only I could tell him. If only… he would love me the way I love him.

_This is the last chance for us_

_This is the moment that I just cannot let end_

_Before I know that there's a chance_

_We're more than friends_

"You're so tense. Why?" he asked, his eyes poring over my face and seems to be observing every expression on it.

I shook my head slowly, taking my gaze off his and focusing it on the far wall behind him.

"I was just thinking about something." I whispered, still not meeting his scrutinizing gaze.

"Fuuko." My name brought my gaze back at him. He never called me by my name. It was either monkey or Kirisawa. Never Fuuko.

"Thank you... for being a good friend."

I would have laughed out loud if we aren't in a formal gathering. When will you ever hear Tokiya saying thank you to someone, anyways? But the seriousness in his voice stopped me. Also, his last word caught my attention.

Good friend, he said. Friends… Is that all we could ever be? Can't we be more than… friends?

It hurts so much, Mi-chan. It hurt so much I'm almost numb already. If you only knew…

_So don't let go_

_Make it last all night_

_This is my last chance to make you mine._

Slowly, I loosened my grip on Tokiya's shoulder, ready to ask him to sit down for the pain continues to clench my soul, making me feel weak already. However, the moment my grip loosened, his hold on my waist tighten, almost as if he was feeling that I was going to let go and silently telling me to stay.

"Mi-chan…" I mumbled.

"Stay a little bit longer." His voice begged.

And I found myself succumbing to his voice, feeling my grip tighten once again and pressing myself closer to him, our thighs barely touching already.

By this time, people one by one stopped dancing and started looking at us, as though they could feel magic emanating from us and making them enchanted at the same time.

But neither one of us cared. We were lost in our own enchantment that the people around us didn't matter anymore. I was lost in those pools of baby blue.

_I hid my feelings so deep_

_I kept my dreams of you and me_

_Somewhere inside_

_Although I pray that you would see it in my eyes_

_But this is my last chance to say_

_What's in my heart before you fade out of my life_

_And never understand the way I feel inside_

I have to tell him now. I have to tell him those feelings that I have been hiding from him ever since the UBS final battle. I have to tell him now or else, he might not come back and I might not see him ever again.

"Mi-chan… there's something I should tell you…" I started, taking a deep breath before looking back at him and waiting for his reaction.

"Fuuko…"

Gods! I never heard my name sound so good before.

"I… I know you need to leave for your future's sake and whatever it is I'm going to say might not change anything… but I'd like to try." I stuttered.

I sighed once again. I knew it would be hard but I never thought it would be this hard.

_So hold me close_

_Coz it feels so right_

_This is my last chance to make you mine..._

As if sensing my tension and sensing that my courage is slowly leaving me, he tightened his hold once again, urging me to continue.

This feels so right, him holding me like this as if his life depends on me.

But I must first tell him before I start fantasizing about this moment.

_(make it real) Make this dream reality_

_So close and yet so far_

_Gotta find a way to your heart_

_(speak my mind) Gotta speak my mind_

_Gotta open up to you this time_

_I can't let you slip away.. Tonight..._

"Mi-chan…" I sighed. "Tokiya… I know I can't ask you to stay but… I…"

Say it Fuuko! It's now or never!

"I… don't want… to lose you… forever…" I finally blurted out.

I closed my eyes tightly as the last words escaped my lips, fearing the expression I would see on his face.

His gentle touch of his hand made me open my eyes once again. But I never looked at him yet. I'm still afraid to do so. Suddenly, I felt a light pressure on my face, his hands telling me, urging me to look at him and I did.

"Fuuko… I…"

_This is my last dance with you_

_This is my only chance to do_

_All I can do_

_To let you know that what I feel for you is real_

That broke my control and I felt the tears start to form in my eyes. It also made my fear disappear instantly. I can't let him leave my life.

"This is my very last chance, Tokiya. If I don't tell you now, you'll disappear in my life forever and I don't want that to happen."

"Fuuko, what are you—" he said but I cut him off. I need to let this out now and I don't need him to interrupt anything I was about to say.

"No! let me finish first." I cried.

I know we're probably making a scene right now but I don't care.

"I love you Tokiya." I blurted out in just a breath. "And I can't let you leave my life like this. I know you have to leave, but you don't have to leave permanently. I want you to visit during school breaks and I want you to send e-mails everyday. I want you to keep in touch."

Slowly, I dragged my right hand from his neck and placed it on his cheeks, eliciting a blush from him.

"You think you're good at hiding your feelings, but you're wrong. That night, during the fireworks display after the UBS, I saw you, I saw your pain and I want to make it go away. I want to see you smile at me. Please, let me, Tokiya."

_So don't let go_

_Make it last all night long_

_This is my last chance to make you mine..._

_To make you mine..._

He smiled. Not the reaction I was expecting but he did. His eyes are different now. The sadness is still there but there was something else.

"You're making a scene, monkey."

I flinch. Not what I expected him to say too, especially after the smile he gave me.

"I see." I whispered, all hopes dying in me.

Slowly I let go and decided to leave but his hands held me still.

"Let go now, Mi-chan." I bit back coldly.

"No."

"Why?"

"Stay."

"No." I stated, sending ice daggers to his way.

"Why?"

"This is insane. I knew I shouldn't have done this. You finally got what you were looking for and you decided to close that chapter in your life about your past and your sensei. Unfortunately, we're included in that chapter and you decided we don't belong in the next. Asking you to place us in the next is definitely insane."

"Fuuko, you don't understand. I'm not good at this. These are new emotions for me and I'm not used to them. I don't know how…" his voice was almost begging.

Maybe I was mistaken… But…

"I understand." I said, tugging at his hand to let go of me.

But instead of letting me go, he pulled me back rather violently and felt something warm but soft against my lips.

My eyes widened when the realization hit me.

Tokiya Mikagami is kissing me. Oh God!

Slowly, I closed my eyes and succumb to the feel his lips were giving me. I succumb to the kiss, let myself drown into the new sensation and pressed myself closer to him, our thighs touching, feeling our hearts beat against our chest in unison. I felt his hand travel to the back of my neck, tilting my head and brushing his tongue against my lips, seeking for entrance, which I gave him, only to be twirled in a cyclone of new sensations.

Slowly, he lightened the kiss and broke the contact of our lips. He drew his head back and stared at me, his eyes mirroring the feelings I was feeling.

"Tokiya…"

"I think I like Mi-chan much better." He said, smiling at me. A smile that belongs only to me.

And I smiled back, knowing that I now belong in his life's new chapter, and the next and the next, until his life's journey closes permanently.

* * *

well? what do you think?

hehehe! sorry if mi-chan's thoughts aren't that clear but you must understand that the story was written from fuuko's point of view...

anyways... please read and review guys! those reviews really mean a lot to me!

oh, and please read my other fics...

toodles!


End file.
